Angels in Disguise
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: After an prank gone horribly wrong, Brick finds himself experiencing his worse nightmare along with a girl he was created to hate. But sometimes your worst nightmares can be the best thing to happen to you. And one hell of a good time. Brick x Blossom
1. Prologue: Not His Idea of a Good Plan

**Author's Notes:**  
_I'm such a loser but I couldn't resist writing this story. The Plot bunny kept smacking it with it's carrot until I finally gave in so hopefully, those who read will enjoy the following story. So please, and I really hope you do, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**  
_I make no money, I own nothing. If only…_

**Summary:  
**_After an prank gone horribly wrong, Brick finds himself experiencing his worse nightmare along with a girl he was created to hate. But sometimes your worst nightmares can be the best thing to happen to you. And one hell of a good time._

**Rated For:  
**_Gross humor (minor), language, violence. I have yet to decide if I want to put any sexual content at all but just in case, I'll rate it as such and warn that if it does occure, it will be Strong Sexual Content._

**Pairings:**_  
Brick x Blossom is the only concrete but more may follow._

_**Angels in Disguise  
**_**Prologue: **_Not Exactly His Idea of a Good Plan_

You know, when he looked back on this, there were really so many people he could blame for the predicament he was in.

First there was Butch, his temperamental brother and Boomer, the stupid one. After all, it was the formers idea to go and try to sneak into those stupid Puffy girls house in the first place and then Boomer had this genius idea to try and cut the crybaby's hair and draw all over her face--see, this is why he should be the _only_ one in this trio to make the bright ideas: you let those two idiots do anything and gets he stuck in problems like _this_.

Then, of course, there was Mojo Jojo, who decided that would be a great time to spring another one of his idiotic plans to try and destroy the girls--without letting them be aware of said plans so they wouldn't get in the way. (After all, he and HIM shared custody now so that was the least that stupid monkey could have done.)

Then there was that stupid professor of the girls, who caught Brick and his brothers right in the act of beginning to cut of their plan and woke up the girls up.

And finally, the main reason he was stuck in the problem he was in now, rested on those stupid girls themselves. Or mainly, they're goody-goody self righteous leader: Blossom.

It was all as if it where a nightmare really…

"Will you shut up!" Brick snapped in a whisper, glaring back at his two snickering brothers as they paused right outside the middle bedroom window of the Powerpuff girls home, both stopping abruptly and glaring back at Brick annoyed.

"What? I thought the way he ran right into the door was funny," Butch retorted back rudely in a low voice, crossing his arms over his chest, his emerald eyes glaring coldly at the red head. "Yeah well if we're gonna go through with this, you both better shut up!" Brick insisted and Boomer looked confused and loudly asked. "How come?"

There was a moment of silence as both Brick and Butch glared at the blond before finally Brick slapped him over the back of his head, clearly annoyed as he whispered. "Because we don't want to get _caught_, stupid!"

"I knew that," Boomer all but whined loudly, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at him angrily--only for Brick to slap him over the head again. "Why are you talking so loud? Didn't I just tell you shut up!" the red head whispered and Boomer stuck his hand up--and even though he had no fingers, both boys knew what he meant.

Brick simply rolled his crimson eyes and went back to paying attention to the window, floating up to and leaning in to see what was inside.

The babies apparently had a early bedtime: all the lights were out and the girls were sleeping in the same bed, a girly looking abomination with a heart headboard with teddy bears all around the room. A small heart table that was littered with drawings and crayons, a junior chemistry set, and--a football? Who the hell played football, that was a _boy's_ sport!

Brick confused glare went back to the bed. All three girls were sleeping soundly, their stick in the mud leader closer to the window with a smile on her face, the crybaby in the middle--hugging a purple octopus teddy bear, _good lord_--and the psychopath punching in the air as she grumbled in her sleep.

Man they were lame. They should just cut all of the hair but he was more than aware that it was the crybaby that would take it the worst so she was their target, they'd just get the other two with something more awesome.

"Ready you two?" he called back in a soft whisper and both boys smirked, Butch making his eyes glow red, more than ready to use his laser eyes which made Brick give him a stony glare before the normally emerald eyed boy close them as he sighed deeply in frustration before reopening them, emerald now, held up a pair of scissors. Boomer fanned an assortment of permanent markers, smirking.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go boys," he smirked and all three boys floated into the room, each through their own respective window before they landed right in front of the bed, their eyes trained on the blond in the middle.

Brick elbowed both boys in the ribs to get their attention and pointed up at the air before pointing at Butch and making a scissor motion with his arms before pointing at Boomer and pretending to doodle before pointing to himself and the door.

Butch nodded in understand but Boomer looked down right confused and hunched, mouthing 'Huh?!'

Brick gave him a bored glare before slapping him hard over the head and pulling him close whispered angrily. "Float over their bed, butch cut her hair, you doodle the damn picture and I'll watch the door! Idiot!"

"Oh," he grumbled back in a whisper before Brick pushed him away and the blond and Butch floated into the air, the hovering inches above Bubbles. Boomer starting to snicker and Butch glaring up at him and bringing his hand to his lips, the blond immediately shut up before Butch turned to look at Brick who was floating to the door and opening it as quietly as he could, peeking out into the hall before looking back at the pair and smirking nodded.

Butch gave his own evil smirk before slowly lifting up one of the blonds pigtails and slowly began to cut it right at the base where it was held by a blue rubber band while Boomer quietly took the cap off of one of his markers and began to doodle a mustache on the girls face.

It wasn't too long before the blond started to snigger as he added a beard and Brick glared up at Boomer before getting Butch's attention and motioning for him to slap the blond over the head. Butch only smirked before without warning he hit the blond--hard--and sent him crashing loudly into the opposite wall, making Brick smack his hand to his face as Boomer screamed "Fuck! That hurt!!"

"Then shut up!" Butch snapped loudly and Brick opened his mouth to give his own two cents but the door burst open, sending him into a green bean bag chair just a short distance away and the professor flicked the light on. Like he'd triggered a button, the poo-poo girls sprung up, bug eyes wide, as they looked around the room.

"What's going on in here?!" both the professor and Blossom demanded together and Buttercup immediately spotted Brick on her bean bag chair, the girl floating up in to the air, a deep frown on her face. "It's those stupid boys!"

"Who you callin stupid?!" Butch snapped, and she turned to see him floating right beside her, arms crossed over his chest--and a piece of gold hair clutched in one of his odd hands.

"What the-- _give me that_!" Buttercup snapped, snatching it from him and pushing Butch at once and making him cry out in annoyance as he hit the wall right beside Boomer, who was just peeling himself away from it, ignoring the pieces of wall that crashed to the ground as he shook his head.

"What is that?" Blossom questioned, placing a hand under her chin and studying the hair before both girls gasped and looked directly at Bubbles, the blond oblivious to what they were gawking at. "What?"

"How dare you come into our home and do that to poor Bubbles!" the professor snapped angrily, glaring at the boys as Brick floated over to his brothers and helped Butch out of the wall, all three glaring at him. "Shut up gramps! We do what we want!"

"Do what?!" Bubbles snapped annoyed, waving her arms in the air and Buttercup thrust her hair right in her face. The girl stared at what used to be one of her fluffy pigtails with no expression on her face, simply staring at it and blinking, making her sisters stare at each other in worry before back at her, the boys watching the blond expectantly, waiting.

"Um…Bubbles?" Buttercup called wearily and Blossom put a hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright Bubbles?"

There was another moment of silence before the girls' lip began to quiver and she slowly floated toward their large vanity mirror, eyes watering--only to gasp to realize they'd drawn all over her face too.

"I look," she sniffled in her high pitched voice sadly, touching the air where her hair should have been. "I look…stupid…"

And rightfully so, she began to sob, flying straight into the professor's arms for comfort, the professor sighing sadly as he took the girl and patted her back, trying to explain that everything would be alright and she didn't look that bad.

Yeah. _Right._

"Man, _does_ she look stupid!" Butch cried and all three of the boys began to laugh, Brick immediately falling to the floor and Boomer holding his sides while Butch whipped a tear from his eye. "What a loser! And here I thought she was ugly before!"

This made the boys laugh harder and Bubbles seemingly cry harder--which was more than enough for her sisters.

"Think that's funny do you!" Blossom snapped angrily and Buttercup flew right beside her. "Yeah well, your gonna thinks it's really funny what we do to your faces!"

This made the boys stop laughing abruptly and floating into the air, they all got into fighting stances. "Think you stupid little girls can beat us?"

"We know we can beat you immature little ruffians!" Blossom snapped, getting right in Brick's face as Bubbles sadly floated to the other side of the red head, still crying but quietly now, looking angrily at Boomer who only stuck out his tongue and made faces while Buttercup and Butch growled at each other, ready to pounce.

"Girls! Be careful!" the professor cried and as if that was cue they were waiting on, Blossom immediately punched Brick in the face as hard as she could, sending him into Boomer and both boys to the ground, causing Butch to pounce on Buttercup and tackle her through the floor and to the kitchen below, the black haired girl kicking him off with both feet and in the face when he flew back holding his nose.

She charged in quickly, trying to follow up with a few hooks but Butch dodged them all and back handed her so hard that she actually spun around and into the floor, the green eyed boy smirking and rubbing his hands together, creating electricity that he planned to hit her with before without warning, Boomer crashed through the ceiling and right into him, knocking both boys into the stove as Bubbles came flying through the new hole, glaring at him with her teeth grinded together, in that rare state the girl was usually never in: anger.

"I'll teach you to mess with my hair!" she shouted as Brick came flying through the ceiling and skidded across the floor, using the traction of his shoes and the marble to keep himself from crashing into anything and finally coming to a halt, his crimson eyes opening and glaring at the pink eyed girl as she slowly floated down through the third hole, a triumphant, superior smile already plastered on her face as she landed next to Buttercup and Bubbles floated to the other side of her.

"Give up?" she asked and Brick snorted, sneering at her. "To you bunch of babies? You wish! Boys!"

"Us, give up to bunch of crybaby girls?" Butch snapped insulted as he appeared within a blink of an eye to Brick's right, opposite Buttercup. "Yeah right!" Boomer agreed, appearing to their leader's left, opposite Bubbles.

"Then let's show these ladies why men are the dominate species!" Brick screamed and the three screamed in anger as they charged the girls, the girls letting out a war cry of their own before they too charged the boys--all six pausing dead in their tracks (well Boomer and Bubbles bumped into each other and crashed to the ground…) as the front side of the entire house was blown off, an all too familiar evil laughter filling their ears.

"Yeeeesss. After so many years of planning and failing, not succeeding, and completely losing, I have found a way to destroy you pesky Powerpuffs!" a deep voice announced and as the smoke cleared, all six noticed a certain black fur and green skinned monkey sitting in a rather small floating hover craft, a laser gun pointed directly at Blossom.

"Oh great," Blossom grumbled, rolling her eyes and Mojo laughed manically. "Yes, fear me! For your ultimate destruction is finally within my grasp, will be at my hands, will--"

"Oh shut up!" Buttercup cried, flying right to the side of Mojo and punching straight through the glass of the craft, grabbed the monkey out of it, making him accidentally flip a switch with the toe of his white boot before without warning a large gamma like ray shot in a straight line, directed at Blossom and Brick as the sheer force made the machine rocket in the other direction.

And this is where it became her fault. Instead of you know, flying upward, downward, or in any _other _direction he wasn't flying in, she choice to gasp, fly forward--and right into him, who had been planning to fly in an upward arch and right back through the roof and out of the way.

But _**nooo**_, instead he bumped right into that stupid girl and in the split second it took for them to pull apart, they'd already been hit.

And man, did it ever _hurt_.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed, bringing her hands over her mouth as Buttercup gasped and released Mojo, he yelled as he collided with the ground.

"Brick!" Butch screamed gruffly as Boomer watched amazed.

"My machine!" Mojo ranted irate as the ray continued to shoot in an upward arch, shooting down a light fixture and the oven, causing a small explosion and covering them in a puff of smoke that filled the air the room.

"Girls!" a voice cried in the distance before succumbing to coughs and the entire group got as low to the ground as they could, choking on the thick smoke before finally it cleared.

"Girls, girls!" the professor exclaimed, and both Buttercup and Bubbles got to their feet, still coughing while Mojo slowly crawled out of the premises through a hole in the wall, grumbling under his breath about setting the machine on it's highest setting probably not being such a good idea.

"Oh girls, are you alright?" the professor cried, scooping up the pair and hugging them. "Where's (cough) Blossom?!" Buttercup demanded and the trio looked over to see her laying in a small crater on the ground unconscious, right next to an equally unconscious Brick.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed again and the professor let them go as they all immediately went to see how she was before being cut off by Butch and Boomer, the former punching Buttercup square into Bubbles and both girls into the professor as Boomer grabbed his brother by one arm and Butch quickly grabbed Brick's other, lifting him on their shoulders and floating into the air. "Until next time, Powerpunks!" Butch spat and in a streak of their respective colors, they were gone as Blossom got up, groaning, and rubbing her head, just in time to see the boys flee into the darkness of night.

Now there were two problems with this, both of which Brick found immediately. Number one, how the heck were his brother's carrying him off if those two losers had left him laying right there?

Which lead to the second, and most important problem that he soon realized as soon as he got to his feet, glaring at the two powerpuff losers and their professor before he floated into the air and looked up, right into the reflective but now dented freezer door.

Only to let out a scream so high pitched that could be heard from miles into the inner city depths of Townsville.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_That's all I have for now. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and there will be more to come! This story will definately be a comedy but will become pretty serious towards the end. Not too though. Anywho, thank you so much for reading!!_

Kamirine 


	2. More Than a Woman, Worse Than a Man

**Author's Notes:  
**_This chapter has a little grossness so beware if that thing sickens you. It's really not too bad but I couldn't pass up the chance. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_**Angels in Disguise  
**_**Chapter One: **_More than a Woman, Worse than a Man_

Did you ever have one of those days? You know the type: you wake up and you find something out so horrible that you close your eyes, squeal, and pray against hope that this is all just a nightmare and you'll wake up warm and safe, in your bed? Then you laugh, yawn and go back to sleep.

That's exactly what Brick--or rather Blossom--was doing at this very moment, ignoring the odd stares of her 'brothers' and guardian Him alike.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried in a lower, as she would describe, whiny, strangling a cat like voice. "What happened, what happened, _**what happened**_?"

'Brick' ran in place, shaking her head frantically with her hands on her cheeks and Boomer took a tentative step backward, wide eyes still watching the red head along with everyone else.

"Oh please please Please!" she cried and finally opening _his_ eyes, she looked back in the small floating circular mirror, only to see her worst dreaded nightmare: unkempt long red hair, a backwards baseball cap, a simple red shirt with a black line going through the middle and black pants and black and white tennis shoes.

No beautiful pink dress. No flowing well kept red hair, perfectly pinned up by a red and yellow heart clip and topped with a lacy red bow. No white stockings or black Mary-Janes.

And her eyes: they just looked so…_**evil**_!

"Nooooooo!!!" she sobbed, falling to her knees and hunching over in despair, holding her face in her hands, missing her 'brothers' and Him share a look before all three took a tentative step backward.

Meanwhile, in a two story white house, a certain someone was having a similar reaction.

'_What the hell did that stupid monkey do to me!?' _Brick screamed to himself as he zoomed around the house, pausing to look in every reflective surface he could find, only to find the same horror:

Ridiculously long red hair, with a stupid ribbon and heart--omg--HEART CLIP! "Nooo!" he screamed, in what he could best describe, a weak, girly, overly high pitched to make your ears bleed, voice. He reached behind his head and all but ripped out the offensive hair pin before slamming it down on the ground and jumping on it, muttering some rather unsavory words under his breath, eyes narrowed at the poor pin as if he wanted it to just die.

His 'sisters' and the professor all poked their head around the corner, watching 'Blossom' kick the pin before flying to the couch and taking a pillow, began to rip it half, screaming in rage.

"Wow and I thought I hated losing," Buttercup muttered to herself as the professor rushed into the room and tried snatching the pillow from the girl, only to have them both cry out and fall on their butts when it finally ripped in two, the stuffing fluttering down like snow.

"Blossom! What has gotten in to you?" the professor asked in worried but firm tone and the girl's head snapped up, pink eyes narrowed as if she might do him great harm. "I. Am. _**Not**_--"

* * *

"--BRICK!" she screamed at Him, jerking away from him when a crab like hand tried to touch her shoulder, her now red eyes narrowed.

Him sighed.

A slow, deep, very annoyed sigh.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop having a nervous breakdown Brick," he replied in his remarkably high pitched tone before his eyes glowed a very golden yellow and he glared at Brick angrily. "Because you are working on the only good nerve I have," he snapped viciously in a deep tone before seeming to calm down and relax and reply in that same high tone "that I have."

'Brick' seemed to calm down--a little--she still glared at the demon but said nothing else, the tears in her eyes finally seeming to subside.

'_Okay, okay, Blossom think,' _she screamed to herself, sniffling and looking down at her hands and outfit again. _'Mojo did something and now I'm in Brick's body! I-I can't tell Him that, he might realize that Brick is obviously in mine and use it for his evil ideals and advantages. So until I can think of a way to fix this…I'm going to have to pretend to be Brick and stop freaking out like Bubbles.'_

She nodded to herself and Butch and Boomer shared a look again while Him simply watched 'Brick' curiously.

'_Yeah, that's it. Just act like Brick.'_

'_A boy.'_

'_I'm _**doomed**_.'_

She calmed down, taking a deep breath, clearing her throat before she began to blink rapidly and look around as if she had no idea what was going on before settling to look at Him and her 'brothers', all of which were watching 'Brick' intently though Boomer seemed to be happy with standing directly behind Butch.

"Um…what?" she grumbled, pretending to be oblivious and groggy and Him arched his brow while Butch and Boomer just looked at one another and back at 'Brick', Boomer finally speaking up.

"Hey! Brick knock it off! You're freaking us out!" he whined and Butch rolled his eyes. "Freaking you out maybe. He's just actin stupid to me."

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid!" 'Brick' snapped, glaring at Butch as if she might pounce. Really! The nerve of those stupid boys calling her stupid! She was brilliant, thank you!

"Why you talkin so funny?" Butch frowned and 'Brick' immediately calmed down, looking confused. "What? Talking funny?"

"Yeah!" Boomer insisted. "What does 'talking' mean? The word, is 'talkin'!"

"Well in proper English, the word is pronounced 'talk--" 'Brick' began but she froze immediately when she noted Him narrowing his eyes at her. Oh. Brick must not talk like that at all and she was more than positive Him was catching on that something was definitely wrong here.

Though how anyone couldn't after her temper tantrum of 'I'm not a Brick' was beyond her but then again: boys were pretty stupid. Or at least, the Rowdyruff Boys were. She wasn't so sure about Him…

'_Can't let Him figure this out,' _she thought desperately before rubbing her head and laughing--man she hated his voice--sheepish. "Opps. My…bad."

There was a moment of silence, the boys sharing the millionth look of the night again before Him got closer and hunched himself down to eye level, studying 'Brick' intently, placing a clawed hand under his chin and 'hmmming' to himself as his eyes narrowed into slits upon looking into 'Brick's' eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat_. 'Please _**please**_, think I'm Brick!'_

After a few minutes of complete silence, his frown deepened however, he finally stood up, making her sigh in relief. "You probably just need to…get some rest," Him finally stated in a slow, suspicious and deep tone and she couldn't help be unnerved…his high pitched voice and outfit choice always humored her but when he had that deep, creepy voice…it always made her feel uncomfortable.

" There's no telling what the side effects of that idiot monkey's inventions were," he continued and 'Brick' fought to roll her eyes. _'You have no idea…'_

"Now: go to bed," Him growled at all three of them, snapping everyone into attention and at once, all three boys zoomed out of his presence, the demon glaring after 'Brick' in suspicion before sighing and collapsing back on his throne.

"Children," he sighed in his high pitched tone.

* * *

Brick may be a lot of things, be despite what that dumb Poo-Poo Puff leader may think, one of them wasn't stupid.

The blond and the psychopath may not notice something was terribly wrong but it was more than obvious to him that the professor might--he created those stupid girls after all so he'd know when something was up with one of them.

Kinda like Him was probably more than a little suspicious that something was amiss with one of his 'boys'.

Brick snorted at that thought. His boys. Yeah. Right.

But at the very least, the professor was righting off his previous behavior as side effects of that ray--the guy had no idea--and simply stated for now, 'Blossom' just needed some rest.

Fine by him. This gave him a chance to think up a strategy for what he should do next: after all, being a girl was not exactly one his 'life long dreams'--but destroying the Powerpuff Girls certainly was. And really, what better way was there then from the inside? It was perfect: it was like that time they tried to get the crybaby to pretend to be Boomer but only better because he thought of the plan!

But for first he'd destroy this goody-goody's reputation…but for now, he was content on being a pain in ass.

"And I think this completely sucks! Don't I have anything awesome to where? Other than pink!" Blossom snapped irate as he was carried up the stairs and into the professor's room--they were going to sleep there until tomorrow when they'd fix up the girl's room-- and was placed on the right end of the bed, frowning down at her pink pajama's as Bubbles snuggled under the covers, sniffling a little as she absently touched the shorter side of her hair while Buttercup was content on glaring at her red haired 'sister' suspiciously.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened after Mojo shot you but I'll run as many test as I need to in the morning if you're not feeling any better Blossom," the professor announced, tucking the girls in and kissed them each on the forehead, making 'Blossom' gag before he left the room, flicking the light off.

There was a moment of silence before she felt a movement in the bed from the left and without warning, she was tackled out of the bed and on to the floor, Buttercup pinning her down while Bubbles looked over the side of the bed in worry.

"Hey!"

"Alright punk, what did you do with Blossom!" Buttercup snapped and the red head froze, looking from the green eyed girl to the blue eyed one before frowning deeply. "How'd you stupid girls know?"

"Duh, Blossom doesn't act anything like you!" Bubbles replied with a roll of her eyes and Buttercup poked him hard in the shoulder. "So what happened? You used the smoke to trade clothes with Blossom so you could pretend to be her and kidnap the real one?"

"So you can cut her hair and draw on her face!" Bubbles added. Her hair was down now, one side longer than the other, while the professor had washed her face clean of all marker remains.

"Don't be stupid! You think I want to pretend to be a stupid girl!?" he snapped in Blossom's girlish tone, narrowing his now pink eyes at them. "Besides, didn't you losers do that to Boomer once? I don't copy your dumb ideas! I have my own!"

What? His plan so totally would have been better than their's because he thought of it…

"Not as smart as Blossom, that's for sure," Buttercup grumbled and he glared at her angrily but Bubbles spoke in concern. "Then where is the real Blossom?!"

"Well since I'm in her stupid body, don't cha think she's probably stuck in mine!" he snapped. " Geez, and I thought Boomer was stupid! And who knows what she's doing to it! Probably girly it up, with stupid pink outfits and putting my hat on the right way and--oh that's not good."

"What?" the two girls cried out.

There was a pause before he muttered. "I gotta go."

They looked at each other before frowning down at him. "Oh no. We're not letting you out of our site!" Buttercup snapped.

"Yeah! If Blossom is in your body and you get away, who knows what you might do to--"

"No stupid, I have to _go_!" he snapped and they stared at him in confused silence before he growled and screamed. "To pee! I have to go pee!!"

"Blossom! Don't speak so vulgar! Go to the bathroom then all of you go to sleep and stop playing up there!" the professor called from down stairs and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Man I hate you people. Well, come on."

"For what?!" Buttercup snap, making a disgusted face and 'Blossom' glared at her with narrowed eyes of malice. "Unless girls have the same…way to pee then someone's gonna have to show me how to do it!"

"I'll do it!" Bubbles volunteered and Buttercup slapped her hand down, glaring at her before staring back at 'Blossom'. "Figure it out yourself."

"Fine," 'Blossom' announced, kicking Buttercup off of him and straight through the roof, snickering to himself and quickly flying to the bathroom and locking the door, knowing if she was anything like Butch, she was bound to come after him. Sure enough, there was a loud banging on the door as it appeared as though she was trying to break it down before he heard the professor right outside the door.

"Buttercup! Let your sister use the bathroom in peace!" he announced and there was grunt before he heard her shouting in distance. "But she kicked me!"

'Blossom' snorted before looking over at the toilet as if it was a foreign object. "Now. How do I--"

* * *

"--do this?" 'Brick' sighed as she looked down at herself, making a disgusted face as she stood right in front of the toilet.

Apparently, boys pee with sticks that have holes at the end of them. She had no clue how to use it and she really didn't want to touch it either. She wouldn't dare ask one of his brother's how to do it--they'd either finally pick up something was wrong or 'Brick' had become simply weird--she already had to chance that when she asked how to get the bathroom, though her only saving grace was apparently, Him had a nasty habit of moving it around everyone once in awhile…what a jerk.

"Okay, I can do this," Blossom chanted softly to herself as she slowly began to sit down and ticked the stick between her legs. Maybe she could do this normal--no. This felt insanely uncomfortable.

With a sigh, she stood up, shifting from side to side in place to keep from going on herself as she tried concentrating on what she should do.

"Okay Blossom think: boys obviously don't do this sitting down, it's too uncomfortable. So they must do it standing up." she said to herself, frowning deeply at the very thought. "But how…"

She thought for a moment longer, beginning to do a little dance as the pressure continued to build--she'd better figure it out soon or she wouldn't have to worry about it…

"Let's just try this," she announced with a sigh before cautiously touching the…stick…and aiming it right at the toilet. "Now just land in the bowl," she muttered before finally releasing--and crying out as she missed horribly--she was too far away--and tried to waddle up closer to the porcelain bowl only to slip on her own pee and fall on her back and crash right into the thing on her side.

"Oh…GROSS!" she screamed as the last trickle fluttered right on her legs and she squeezed her eyes shut.

This just wasn't _**happening**_…

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick wasn't having too much better luck.

He decided to try to stand right over the thing while leaning his pelvis a little toward the opening before peeing.

He sighed in relief--this definitely felt odd but he was used to standing up and since this stupid girl body didn't have a penis to aim at the toilet with, what the hell else was he suppose to do?

Sit on it?

As soon as he was done, he simply pulled on his underwear--or girly panties which was gross by the way--back on along with his pajama bottoms before flushing and waltzing over to the door--only to pause when he felt another little trickle release and wet himself.

"Oh…come on!" he screamed in aggravation as he watched a little wet spot appear in his pants and both Buttercup and Bubbles peaked their heads inside, the green eyed girl still looking angry.

Though she took one look at his pants and smirked. "Serves you right."

"What happened! I stood over the thing--"

"Stood…over?" Bubbles repeated confused.

"--and everyone came out fine! Why am I still peeing!" he cried and Buttercup arched her brow. "Did you whip?"

"Whip? For what! Guys don't have to wipe!" Brick announced disgusted and Bubbles made the exact same face. "Ewww! You're suppose to whip down there Brick! Or else a little 'apple juice' might be left over!"

"Apple jui--man you're such a baby!" he snapped, snorting before frowning a little and looking back down at his pants. "And I'm not whipping down there! There's like a hole down there and there's no way I'm loosing a hand!"

"What?" Bubbles muttered completely confused now and Buttercup rolled her eyes and added. "And you sit down on the toilet genius! Not stand over it!"

"Why the hell are girls so weird!" he snapped and Bubbles covered her mouth while Buttercup quickly slapped him over the head, making him grunt and glare at her as if he was two seconds away from returning the favor. "If you're gonna make it as 'Blossom', here's the first three rules: don't ever cuss, cause we don't do it. Act like a girl because---you know, obvious! And we don't fight cause the professor doesn't like it and Bubbles cries and crap. Got it?"

'Blossom' simply stared at her, then at Bubbles, who had shrunk back a little in the doorway when he'd been hit and was sniffling--what the hell was she crying for now--before back at Buttercup and sighing.

Forget destroying the Powerpuff Girls--hell they knew who he was anyway--he just wanted his old life and body back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for reading and as always, Happy Reading!_

_-Kamirine_


End file.
